


Lose Yourself

by DamienClarke98



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamienClarke98/pseuds/DamienClarke98
Summary: Heavy metal has become popular with the growing of today's society, but in the eyes of the media, they are focused on 2 bands clawing their way to the top to be the Gods of Heavy Metal. The only problem with this, both bands are signed to a demon and the lead singers were once lovers, now rivals, must face off to take the title of Gods of Heavy Metal. How will this impact both Sal and Larry as well as the rest of their crew? Will the truth finally be brought to light?
Relationships: Chug/Maple (Sally Face), Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson, Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ironiclittlebaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiclittlebaby/gifts).



> This Work is inspired by Ironiclittlebaby's We Dont Have to Dance FanFic.

Nearly 3 years... that's how long it has been since Larry had left. To the others, they call it Deathday. It's the anniversary of Larry leaving. 3 years since his Deathday is fast approaching.

To Larry, it's just halloween but to Sal, it means more to him. Sal's hatred for Larry goes deeper than the others. 

Everyone knows why. After all this time, Larry still refuses to tell the others why he left. To him, he did what he thought was the right thing to do. Now, it's all hatred, fighting, and a famous rivalry within the music industry to be known for the Gods of Metal.


	2. ~1~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who read the first version of the chapter, it has changed. It wasnt going anywhere id like it too but i changed it quiet a bit. Hoping this Version is a bit better.

A hand grips the smaller, blue haired boy's throat. "Go ahead and hurt me more, Johnson.", Sal hisses at the taller boy.  
A taller dark haired boy has Sal pinned to the wall in a one person bathroom in a dingy nightclub they have finished performing in. 

Loud music continues to play through the club. Its not as loud in the bathroom Sal and Larry snuck off into.

"You love it when i touch you. No matter how much you say you hate me, you love being fucked by me.", Larry says.

The sad part is, Sal wont deny it because its true. 

Sal looks Larry's in the eyes. "Just hurry up. I don't particularly like standing with my dick out.", Sal says.  
"You want it raw this time?", Larry asks. "You dont have the fucking balls to go raw.", Sal says.  
Larry chuckles. "Is that a bet, Fisher?", Larry says. Sal takes the condom from Larry. He lifts his mask just enough.

He tears the packaging open and hands it back to Larry. Larry takes it. "Turn around, Rockstar.", Larry instructs. 

Sal does as hes told. Larry quickly puts the condom on. Sal leans against the sink, which is dirty like it hasnt been cleaned in months.  
"Lean back, Rockstar.", Larry says. Sal lifts himself and leans back, allowing Larry to enter with ease.

Both moan as Larry enters Sal. Larry wraps a hand around one of Sal's pigtails. 

Larry tries to make it hurt but Sal enjoys it instead. He pulls Sal's hair with each thrust. Larry leaves bite marks down Sal's spine.

"Harder. Make it fucking hurt!", Sal says through clenching teeth. Larry didnt need to be told twice. He thrust harder and faster.  
"Youre such a fucking slut.", Larry says through clenching teeth and Larry is right.

Sal is a slut. He fucks bandmates and rivals in underground nightclub bathrooms, buses, hotels, you name it.

But Sal wasnt the only slut. Larry got on his knees backstage while everyone is at the bar or on stage.  
Ashley was one too. She would bring couples back to her hotel room or even on the bus. All of them were groupies. 

It wasnt a big shocker either. Larry is lucky this time. Sal usually would make him look him in the eyes as they fucked just so he can see the look in his eyes.

Sal would usually leave deep gashes in Larry's back from digging his nails in his back. Larry still has deep scratches from last time.  
Larry made sure he left marks up and down Sal's back. Occasionally leaving markings on his neck and behind his ears.

Larry pins Sal's hands to the sink with one hand with the other hand wrapped around his waist.

"Now you cant leave any more marks". Thrusts. "They almost noticed. Told them you were a slut". Thrust. "Someones i can actually tolerate to fuck". Thrust. 

"Tolerate? Tolerate?! Just be thankful i even let you touch me, let alone be around me.", Sal growls. 

"Youre the one always waiting for me!", Larry says, slamming hard into Sal. Its only a matter of time before both Larry and Sal double over as they cum. 

Larry presses his forehead to the back of the Smaller boy's head.  
He leans down to Sal's ear. He gently sucks and bites on his ear. Larry pulls out. He takes the condom off and discards it. Both boys pull of their pants.

"I hate your fucking guts.", Sal hisses. Larry rolls his eyes. "Gee wiz. I would have never known.", Larry says sarcastically.

Larry grabs Sal by the jaw of his prosthetic. "Next time, bring a sock or ball gag.", Larry says.  
"And why is that, Johnson? Something about my voice that gets under your skin?", Sal taunts.

"Yeah. I fucking hate the sound of it.", Larry says. Sal rolls his eyes. "I wish i could see the looks you give me under that mask of yours.", Larry says. 

Once they fix themselves, Larry takes a comb and gently combs his hair out. Sal fixes his pigtails.

Larry heads to the door. "See you later, Rockstar.", Larry says and with that, slams the bathroom door behind him. Sal locks the door behind him. 

He takes off his prosthetic. He looks at himself in the mirror. He hasnt looked himself in the mirror in a long time.

Sal splashes water on his face. He makes sure not to get water in his empty eye socket.  
Sal takes his index finger and traces over the scarring on his face.  
'Larry will never get the chance to see my face without a prosthetic ever again.', Sal thought.

Sal waited a few minutes before exiting the bathroom. He pushes his way through the crowd of sweaty and dingy people dry humping one another.

Sal pushes his way back into the green room. Everyone is gone. He heads out the back door where hes greeted by Vape clouds. 

He comes face to face with an angry Ashley. She puts her hands on her hips. "Youre late... Again.", She says sternly. 

Ashley wearing her signature purple tank top, ripped black skinny jeans, a pair of platform boots.  
Her hair freshly shaved on one side from the night before. A girl with short white hair in all black standing next to her hitting her Vape pen. 

"Kings rolled out a few minutes ago. Anything to do with it?", Maple says. Sal shakes his head.

"Nope. A few people stopped me on the way out. Wanted some signatures on our CDs and posters. Nothing new.", Sal says. 

Ashley crosses her arms. Todd gets off the bus. "Hello? We are running late. We gotta go.", Todd says sternly. 

Sal is hot and just wanted to get on the bus to cool off. "Ash, im fine. Really. We need to head out. Its my fault we are late as it is.", Sal says.

"Come on. We got an interview tomorrow.", Maple says. "We do?", Sal asks.  
"Yeah. So does Kings Of The Damned. They have theirs before ours. Its with KROQ -106.7 FM.", Todd says.

Sal groans. "Come on, Babes.", Ashley says. They all jump on their bus. Ashley follows Sal to the bunks in the back of the bus.  
Sal curls up on his bunk. Ashley sits on the bunk across the aisle from Sal's. "Sal?", Ashley calls for him. 

Sal rolls over and faces her. "What actually happened?", She whispers. Sal rolls back over. 

"Nothing happened.", Sal says. Ashley sighs. "I know Larry is involved. I know you, Blue.", Ashley says. She folds her arms.  
"After so many years of friendship, Babes, id think youd be open with me.", Ashley says.

"Im not talking about this with you.", Sal says. "Babes, you said tonight was a hard show because you didnt play well.  
It was only hard because Larry was there. You know for a fact you didnt fuck up. Not even in the slightest bit.", Ashley says. 

Sal huffs is defeat but says nothing. "Ill be here reading if you need anything.", she says. Sal lays awake, looking out the window.

The bus starts up and they begin driving. "Oh and sal?", Ashley says. "What, Ash?", Sal says.

Ashley smiles. "He left a hickey on your neck and ear.", she says. Sal covers his head. "That motherfucker.", he says under his breath. 

Ashley chuckles. "Ill see you when we are back in LA.", Ashley says. With that, everyone on the Sally Face Killer bus falls asleep.  
Maple and Todd Sleep on the chairs towards the middle/kitchen part of their bus. Sal falls asleep but Ashley remains awake reading her favorite books.

Meanwhile, on the Kings Of The Damned bus, they are throwing like a little party.  
Travis is bumping lines. Neil working on whatever for the interview tomorrow. Chug passed out on his bunk. 

Larry lays on his. They make their way from San Diego back to their homes in LA. 

Both bands make their way to their homes. Both bands all lived together. Sally Face Killers have their own house and Kings have their own place. 

They arrive to their houses in the early morning. All went in, took showers, got cleaned up and ready for their interview in the next following hours.

Larry spends his time in his room, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He misses his bed.

He lays on his bed, watch horror movies for most of the night. Soon, he falls alseep. 

Both bands prepare themselves for the interview. Both rehearse what they are gonna say to all and any questions.

Sally Face Killers are more confident with Sal and Todd doing the interview. Kings agree that since Larry is the front man, he should do it.

Neil and Todd are the first ones awake from each house. They do their normal moring routine.  
They go out & get caffine for their group. Coffee or energy drinks are the norm. 

They then wake up their household. Todd goes door to door, waking everyone up, and giving them their caffine. 

Neil does the same thing. Gradually, everyone wakes up and they all start getting ready for their interview for the day.

In the Sally Fake Killer house, Ashley decided to help Sal get ready for the interview by picking out his outfit and doing his hair.

Ashley goes through her cloths and finds him a long sleeve, crop top with a hoodie. It has 2 chains hanging from a hoop on the front of the shirt.  
He put on his favorite red wine skinny jeans with rips all over them. Sal puts on his Platform boots and laces them up. 

Ashley and Sal argue on what do do with his hair. "Sal, lets try something different than the pigtails.", Ashley suggests.

"No. I like my pigtails.", Sal says. "You mean you like having handlebars for hair.", Ashley says. Sal folds his arms.  
"Todd, what are your thoughts? Pigtails or something new?", Ashley says. Todd looks up at Sal and thinks.  
"Let him do what hes gonna do. Its all up to him and what he wants. We arent gonna be on TV so its whatever he wants.", Todd says.

Ashley huffs and folds her arms. "Fine. But next show we do, im doing your hair and there will be no If, and, or but about it.", Ashley says.  
"Fine. You can do whatever youd like.", Sal says. They all finish getting ready. "Alright. Are you two ready?", Ashley asks.

The boys nod. "I mean really ready? Mentally prepared for the questions they may ask? Especially the Larry ones, Sal?", Ashley says. 

Sal nods but deep down, hes afraid of what they will ask regarding Larry. 

They all jump on their bus and head to the radio station.

However, in the Kings Of The Damned house, all of them struggle getting ready. Neil is the only one wide awake. The other 3 try to force themselves to get up and get ready.

Larry shaves the side of his head. He takes another shower just to be sure he smells good. His outfit is simple. A tank top, Black skinny jeans, and combat boots.

Travis throws on a tank top and a pair of jeans. Chug is in the kitchen fixing himself a protein shake along with his Coffee.

"Come on, you guys. We have to be there in like an hour. Move your asses.", Neil says. They drag their feet towards the bus. Everyone hops on. 

They make their way to the radio station. A black bus with the name "Sally Face Killers" written in bloody font and has Sal's signature mask under the lettering is already there. 

They are waiting in the lobby getting checked in. Sal looks outside and sees a black bus with the lettering "Kings Of The Damned" written in blue ink and in a cursive font. 

Below the text is their logo. A skull wearing a crown. 

They hop off their bus and make their way inside. They too get checked in. The receptionist gives them the floor number and room number to wait at.

Both bands, being all stubborn as hell, manages to crowd into the elevator. They all stand in silence.  
Once they reach their floor, they trip over one another just to get out of that small clustered elevator.

They sit in the waiting room for their turn to come. Not a word is said between the bands.  
Then, the radio hosts come out. "Okay. Sally Face Killers and Kings Of The Damned. Who wants to go first?", Kevin Ryder asks.

Larry stands up. "Ill go first.", Larry says. "Just you?", Kevin asks. Larry nods. They all go into the little studio room. 

"Okay. We will be live in 5 minutes. So get comfy and relax.", he says. Larry hands over Their latest album, The Shadow Side, for his post-interview music. 

Larry puts on his headphones as does Kevin and the show begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music in this chapter: 
> 
> Kings Of The Damned: 
> 
> The Shadow Side Album by Andy Black


	3. ~2~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been forever since ive uploaded a chapter but heres #2.

"You ready", Kevin asks. Larry nods. Kevin unmutes the mics. "Hello everyone and welcome back. We have some good treats today for you guys.

In the studio with me right now is The Lover Boy himself. The frontman and Lead Guitarist for Kings Of The Damned, Larry Johnson.", Kevin says, clapping.

Larry smiles. "Johnson, we are very honored to have you here today. You boys are getting up there on the charts and taking the world by storm next to Sally Face Killers.", Kevin says.

Larry leans back in his chair. His hair dangling to one side. 

"Thank you so much. Its an honor to be here. This mine and the boy's favorite channel. Always have it playing.", Larry says.  
Kevin smiles. "Oh yeah?", he asks. Larry nods. "Of course. Being here right now Is like meeting my idol.", Larry says.

Just outside the studio, All the others are watching through a window. Chug, Maple, and Neil go back out to their bus.  
Sal folds his arms. "Hes always been such a charming liar.", Sal says. Travis clears his through. "Actually, hes right. Thats all we listen to on the radio. 

If we attempted to change the radio station, he would freak out.", Travis says. Sal and the others watch as Larry puts a hypnosis spell on Kevin and all those listening to the station.

Everyone talks amongst themselves. Todd goes over what to say to certain questions.  
Todd and Ashley want to make sure that Sal is ready for any and all questions. Especially the difficult and personal ones along the line of his mask and the situation with Larry. 

In honesty, everyone is peaceful. The ones who had any real issue with one another is all of Sally Face Killers and Larry. 

Its more so Ashley, Todd, and Sal who have personal issues with Larry but for the most part, everyone was peaceful. 

The rivalry has become so popular that they all felt obligated enough to keep it publicly. 

Sal turns his attention back to Larry. Larry smiling makes Sal want to straight up deck him just for the hell of it.

"So, Larry. The reason you even got this far is because of events that happened a few years ago. You left the Sally Face Killers.  
Now, correct me of im wrong but, you guys had a big wedding planned. All the fans were so excited. 

We all see the rivalry you and Sally Face himself put on but being realistic, how do you feel about starting your own band?", Kevin says, sounding serious.

His question intrigued Sal. He looks at Larry through the window. Larry looks back up at him as his smile fades. 

Larry sighs. He pauses. He wasnt ready for that question. "Well, ive finally been able to openly express myself through my music.  
My mom has never been prouder of me than she is now. She always loved my voice and is happy to see me doing what i do now and having my own band.", Larry says.

"Your a mama's boy, yeah? I bet the ladies love that.", Kevin says.

Larry shrugs and smiles. "There may or maybe a particular girl who loves it.", Larry says. Sal's stomach starts to turn. 

'Is that why he left? Was he cheating on me? Was she the reason he left?', Sal's mind begins to race as does his heart. His heart pounds against his chest.

Larry looks up at Sal. "However, my lips are sealed about it. At least for now. A secret is a secret.", Larry says.

Both Larry and Kevin share a chuckle. Todd and Ashley both saw how Larry's answer affected Sal. Both join his side.

Todd puts a hand on Sal's shoulder. Ashley holds Sal's Hand. "Youre gonna get through this. We are gonna get through this.", Ashley says. 

Sal nods his head. "Just hearing him say shit like that makes me wanna deck him. He does it all on purpose because he knows itll get under my skin.", Sal says.

"We know. Besides, we always have the better interviews. You, are our star. You are the Mysterious Prince Of Darkness. You, are what got us to where we are.", Todd says.

Sal looks at Larry through the window. "And its the reason he got this far too.", Sal says. 

"Well, Larry. Its been a pleasure talking with you today. Any final things youd like to say?", Kevin asks.

"Yes, Sir. First thing is our new Album is out on all music platforms. CDs will be released later this week at your local music store. Not just in LA but all across the world.", Larry says.

"Ah yes. The new Album 'The Shadow Side'. Love the concept.", Kevin says. 

"It is a Masterpiece. And the final thing is that next fall, we will be participating in The Battle Of The Bands at the White River Ampitheater in Washington state.", Larry announces.  
"Fuck!", Sal says under his breath. Larry looks through the window. He cant hear Sal but by his body movement, it shows he's irritated.

"Youve gotta be shitting me...", Ashley says. Her and Todd look at one another. 

"We're both gonna being the same competition. Red did this on purpose. I wonder what hes gonna do next? Put us on tour together?", Ashley says. 

"Battle Of The Band competition? That'll definitely be interesting to see.  
Well, thats it for today with Larry Johnson. Thank you so much for coming today. Really enjoyed out time together.  
Here is just a few songs from Kings Of The Damned new album 'The Shadow Side'.", Kevin says.

He mutes the mic and plays the music. He says some stuff to Larry and then shakes his hand. 

"They are about to come out. Dont make a scene.", Todd says. As larry comes out. He looks straight at Sal.  
"Ah, hows my favorite blue haired bitch?", Larry says. "God dammit, Johnson.", Todd says, rolling his eyes.

Larry has a shit eating grin. Sal balls up his fist. 

"Just be glad we are in a public setting so i cant break your nose.", Sal growls. Him and Todd both start heading into the room.  
"Can you go now? Its time for us to do it better.", Sal says. "Leave?", Larry says. Sal folds his arms. 

Larry scoffs. "Oh no no no. Its my turn to watch. You got to watch me. Its my turn to watch.", Larry says. He leans in closer to Sal.

"I wanna see the Mysterious Prince Of Darkness in action. Hes alot more interesting and entertaining than you, Fisher. Hes a real man.", Larry taunts. 

"Knock it off, Asshole.", Ashley says. Larry chuckles at the new name she has for him.  
"Wow, Ash. Thats a new one.", he says sarcastically. She rolls her eyes. "Its not new. I just dont use it around you.", Ashley snaps back.

She looks at Sal. She puts her hands on his shoulders. "Ignore that asshole.  
Ill be right there so you can see me. Focus on me. Not him.", Ashely says. Larry leans again the wall. "I heard that, Ash.", Larry says.  
"And? Ill say again.", Ashley says. Sal looks over at Larry. Larry smiles and gives him a quick wink and turns to talk to Travis. 

Sal goes in and closes the door behind him. Him and Todd stand in front of Kevin. "Ah. Hello, boys. Go agead and take a seat. Make yourselves at home.  
Todd here already gave me your guys post-interview jams. Im excited to talk with you both. We will be on in a few minutes.", Kevin says.

Sal and Todd sit in the two chairs in front of Kevin. "We got this. We will do great.", Todd says. Todd tries to get Sal to relax. 

The time passes like seconds. Sal and Todd put their headphones on and stare at the window behind Kevin.  
Ashley smiles and waves at Sal, getting him to focus on her. Larry comes and stands next to her. 

Having them side by side is like looking at twins. Both have the side of their hair shaved but Ashley comes to about his chin in height.  
Larry has a shit eating grin smeard across his face. She tries to distract him by giving him thumbs up.  
Her attepts would have worked on others days but Sal is too irritated and annoyed.

"Welcome back everyone. We gave another sweet treat fot you guys today. Im here with the teen heart throb, Vocalist and Intrumentalist, Todd Morrison  
Joining him is The Mysterious Prince Of Darkness himself, Lead guitarist and vocalist, Sal Fisher of The Sally Face Killers.", Kevin announces.

Todd smiles and leans into the mic. "Thank you Kevin on behalf of Sally Face Killers for having us here today.", Todd says. Sal leans into his mic. 

He barely lifts his mask. "Yes, thank you.", Sal says. "So, just moments ago, we had Larry johnson here. Anything to say about that?", Kevin asks.

Sal leans into his mic but Todd answers before he could get a word out. "We are just gonna talk about what's important and relevant. Larry isnt either of those.", Todd says coldly.  
Sal smiles behind his prosthetic. Kevin smiles. "Well, youre recent album took the world by storm. 

Its on the top 3 Rock and Roll charts. Tell us about it?", Kevin says. 

"Well, it one of our best works. Me personally, i couldnt be prouder.", Todd says. "How do you guys come up with an album like this? Its called 'Life Starts Now'.  
Any meaning behind it?", Kevin asks. "Yes. Its us saying that our life starts now. Its getting serious and we are excited.", Sal says. 

"So, you all officially have 4 albums and 3 EPs now. Out of all of them, which is your favorite?", Kevin asks.

"Personally.", Sal begins. 'One-X'. That album is our first full album we did and i love how it feels playing it.", Sal says.  
"I agree. It took us forever to perfect it and is the album we spent the most time on.", Todd says. 

"Interesting. Thats the one and only album with the vocals of Larry Johnson.", Kevin says.

"People leave bands, Kevin. It happens all the time.", Sal says coldly. Sal's eyes look past Kevin and out the glass window. He sees Larry. 

Larry has a shit eating grin on his face. "Besides, Kevin. Its not like we miss much. Our newest album is our best and most perfected project.", Sal says.  
"Our next project will be better.", Todd says. "Oh? Another new project? Is it an album or an EP?", Kevin asks.

"Not sure but we will be taking a major turn. Itll be completely different than the music we have done before.", Todd says. 

"Already working on a new project. You guys work fast.", Kevin says. 

Sal looks up. He sees a smiling Ashley and a very annoyed Larry. 

Sal smiles under his mask at the annoyed look Larry has on his face.

"Art never stops, Kevin.", Sal says. Kevin smiles. 

"Well, speaking of art-", Kevin begins. Todd pushes his mic away. "Please no more Larry questions.", Todd whispers with pleading eyes.

"Its about the mask.", Kevin says. "Its been years. What's up with the mask?", Kevin asks. 

Sal pauses for a second. He looks up at Larry. His shit eating grin returns. Ashley gives him a smile.  
"Its a prosthetic. Ive been wearing it since i was 4 years old. I cant say anymore about it for i don't remember it.", Sal lies.

Sal knew what happened but refuses to remember it. A memory he desires to surpress.

"Whats behind it, if its okay to ask?", Kevin says.

"Something... vile. Something so horrid. Something dark.", Sal says. His eyes look back up to Larry involuntary.  
"Ive only shown it to a hand full of people. My ex fiance being one of them. He was the only one i felt comfortable showing.", Sal says.

Larry glares at him. "And hes the worst person alive. So now no one else gets to see. Just those who have before this whole bullshit rivalry started.", Sal says coldly.

Todd smiles. "Thats why he is labled The Mysterious Prince Of Darkness. Its what makes him gorgeous and irresistible.", Todd says.  
"Well, they all do love a Prince Of Darkness.", Kevin says. They nod in response.

"Well, we are running out of time. Anything else you guys would like to share?", Kevin asks. 

"Yes.", Todd says. "We will be competing in Battle Of The Bands as well. Until then, we have an intense schedule and lots of Meet and Greets. All updates will be on our twitter and our website.  
Rumor has it that we will be paired with another excellent band but we are in the dark on that one.", Todd says. 

"Thats amazing. Im excited for you guys. It was a pleasure talking with you guys.", Kevin says.  
"It was a pleasure talking with you, Kevin. Thank you.", Todd says. "And with that, heres some songs from their Latest Album 'Life Starts Now'.", Kevin says.

Kevin presses a button and mutes the mic. He reaches a hand out. "No hard feelings about the mask and Larry questions?", Kevin asks.  
Sal takes his hand in his own and they shake hands. "No hard feelings, Man. I stopped caring years ago.", Sal says.

"Thank you for having us.", Todd says. Sal and Todd exit the studio to met by Larry.  
"What? Hit a sore spot, rockstar?", Larry asks with his arms folded and a shit eating grin.

Ashley shoves Larry. "Larry, i swear to god...", she says.

"What? Im just asking.", he says. He unfolds his arms. "Travis, tell the others im gonna go piss before i come back.", Larry says. Travis nods.  
Larry looks at Sal, giving him a subtle look. Sal looks at Todd and Ashley. "Ill be back. Im gonna go to the bathroom.", Sal says.

Ashley grabs his wrist. "Theres no point in fighting him, Babes. Its not worth it.", She says.  
"Ashley, please. I just need to use the bathroom. Splash some cold water on my face to cool off.", Sal says. Ashley isnt buying it.  
"I promise.", Sal says. She let go of him. She sighs in defeat. She followed the others out. 

It only takes Sal just a few seconds to find Larry. "Johnson...", Sal says. "Ah. Come to suck me off so soon, Blue?", Larry says, being a smartass.  
"Can you not be a fucking asshole every time we see each other? Just shut the fuck up and let me hate you in peace.", Sal snaps.

A moment of silence pass. "Fuck you, Johnson.", Sal says. 

Larry chuckles. "Fuck me? Fuck me?! No no no. Fuck you, Fisher. "Worst person to be alive"?", Larry says. "Youre no saint, Fisher.", Larry says through clenching teeth. 

"Im not the one who fucking left!", Sal says, inching closer to Larry but Larry is faster. He grabs Sal by the throat and pins him to the wall.  
Larry leans into Sal's ear. "I left but look at me now. Im a fucking God.", Larry says, squeezing Sal's throat a little bit, making a moan escape his lips.

He lets go of Sal with an amused look on his face. Larry reaches in his back pocket. He pulls out a set of keys.  
"We will be staying home rather than a hotel room. Im not inviting you to stay the night. Its if youre looking for a good time. Maybe put you in a good mood.", Larry says. 

"Im in the mood to fuck your face so you can shut the fuck up.", Sal snaps. Larry scoffs. "Oh no no no. Im the worst person alive, remember?  
Ima fuck you in a way the worst person alive is suppose to.", Larry says. He sets the keys on the bathroom counter.

Sal folds his arms. "What makes you think i even wanna join you?", Sal asks, walking up to Larry. Larry drops his eyes to Sal's plastic lips and then back up into his blue eye.

Larry says nothing. He smiles. He begins to walk away but stops at the bathroom door. "Ill see you later, Rockstar.", Larry says and then walks out. 

Sal looks down at the keys. He wanted to take it but he also wanted to toss it in the trash.  
He picks it up. He fiddles with it for a few minutes. He sighs in defeat. He puts the keys in his pocket. He locks the bathroom door.

He takes off his mask. He splashes cold water on his face. He takes a paper towel and dries his face and his mask. 

He looks himself in the mirror. "Im gonna end your entire career, Johnson. Whatever it takes.", Sal says to himself. He straps his mask back on.  
He unlocks the door and heads back out to the bus. Hes greeted with his band. Ashley has her arms crossed. 

"And it took you this long to use the bathroom.", Ashley asks. "Yeah. Im not gonna talk to any of you about what i do in the bathroom.", Sal says. He jumps on his bunk. 

They make their way to the venue for tonights show. Unfortunately, Kings are playing at the same venue. Sal hated when they did shows with Kings. 

They all make their way to the venue. Kings pull up first and then Sally Face Killers. They already have their stuff inside and ready. 

The Kings chill in the Green room until its their time. Sally Face Killers relax but also have their stuff ready to go. 

"Todd, whats the playlist tonight?", Maple asks.

"Well, we are gonna start off with the 'Dark Tales' EP and then we will be doing some songs from 'Life Starts Now' and then finish with some songs from our 'Human' Album.", Todd says. 

"Okay. Sounds good.", Maple says. Todd gets the playlist in order. Sal tunes his guitar as does Ashley. 

"Okay. Vocals tonight will me and Todd.", Sal says. Larry and Travis come back into the building. 

They drop a baggie on the table full of blow and they start their routine of snorting lines of blow. The sight makes Sal's stomach turn. 

"Ill back. Ash, come with me.", Sal says. Both quickly go into the bathroom. Sal lifts his mask and begins throwing up. 

Ashley holds his hair back so he doesnt get vomit in his hair. Ashley rubs his back. "What happened?", Ashley asks.

Sal tries to speak. "Seeing them take that shit up their nose makes me sick.", Sal says and continues to throw up. "Take it easy.  
Im getting you a drink. Stay here.", Ashley says. She takes off to the bar. She gets him a drink. Sal remains in the bathroom until Kings get on stage. 

Ashley gives him some sprite and some medicine for his stomach. "Relax, babe. We are gonna be okay. You will be okay.", Ashley says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently have 11 chapters saved as drafts rn. Im also working on different stories at the same time. Writers block is so bad that i just move on to another story for while until i hit another block and its a continuous replay. 
> 
> I hopy you guys like the story. Its honestly taking such a long time to get through. Ima try to upload more.


End file.
